WWT Spring Brawl
Spring Brawl Is The Second PPV Of WWT After Televmania. Results 'Spring Brawl 2006' *'Kankuro And Gaara' Def. Squidward Tentacles And Mr Krabs,And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Gaara Pinned Squidward After Sand Whip(With Singapore Cane) ***The Match Was Supposed To Be Kankuro And Gaara Challenging Squidward And Mr Krabs For The Titles,But They have Won The Titles Six Days Erlier *'Chouji Akimichi' Def. Timmy Turner And Won The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Chouji Pinned Timmy After Muscle Buster *'Shikamaru Nara' Def. Snap And Won The [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Title']] **Shikamaru Pinned Snap After S Factor. **The Match Was Open Challenge. *'Glass Cage': Jimmy Neutron Def. Kappa Mikey **Jimmy Pinned Mikey After Neutron Blast Into Glass Table *Four Way Dance:Temari Def. Misty©,Kin And Sandy And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Title']] **Kin Pinned Misty After Witch Peak **Temari Pinned Sandy After The Fan **Temari Pinned Kin After Backslide *'Invader Zim' Def. Spongebob Squarepants And Won The WWT Championship **Zim Pinned Spongebob After Alien Bomb And Alien Spear 'Spring Brawl 2007' *'Timmy Turner' Def. Kappa Mikey And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Championship']] **Timmy Pinned Mikey After Star Dust *'Ino Yamanaka' Def. Ember McLain And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Championship']] **Ino Pinned Ember After Brain Crush *'Desire' Def. Sandy Cheeks **Desire Pinned Sandy After Wishing You Well *'Patrick Star And Mr. Krabs' Def. Kankuro And Chouji Akimichi And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Patrick Pinned Kankuro After PatGore *'Squidward Tentacles' Def. Gaara And Won The WWT Television Title **Squidward Pinned Gaara After Clarinet To a Steel Chair ***After The Match,Mr TV Said That He is Stripping The Title From Squidward,And Declared A Hardcore Title Tournement *'Triple Chambers Cage':Shikamaru Nara (W/Temari) Def. Invader Zim (W/Misty), Jimmy Neutron And Spongebob Squarepants(W/Sandy Cheeks) And Defended The WWT World Title **Shikamaru Took The Title And Won 'Spring Brawl 2008' *'Alliance Of Extreme (Captain Youngblood And Gaara Of The Sand)' Def. Kankuro And Norbert Beaver And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship|'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Youngblood Pinned Norbert After Pirate Clothesline ***After The Match,Kankuro Said He Still Considers Himself As The Television Champion *'Patrick Star' Pinned Snap Under 24/7 Rule,And Won The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] *Fatal Four Way:Misty 'Def. Ember McLain ©, Sandy Cheeks, And Kin Tsuchi, And Won The [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Title]] **Misty Pinned Ember After Chock With Net,And Misty Kick *'Mr. Krabs' Def. Chouji Akimichi **Mr Krabs Pinned Chouji After Million Dollar Elbow *'Ultimate Elevation X: Timmy Turner'Def. Squidward Tentacles And Defended The [[WWT X Division Championship|'WWT X Division Title']] **Timmy Got The Title For Win *'Triple Threat Street Fight':Snap Pin Patrick Star © And Invader Zim And Won The [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Snap Pinned Zim After Spiral Snappy Bomb On The Floor *'Pure Rules Match':Kappa Mikey Def. Danny Phantom And Defended The WWT World Title **Mikey Pinned Danny After Lilymu Breaker. 'Danny's leg was on the ropes during the counts, but he used all of his rope breaks. 'Spring Brawl 2009 *'Jake Long' Def. Truman X And Defended the [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Championship']] **Long Pinned Truman After A Dragon DDT ***This Made Jake Long Streak 22-0 *'Steel Cage: Timmy Turner' Def. Squidward Tentacles And Defended The[[ WWT X Division Championship| WWT X Division Championship]] **Timmy Pinned Squidward After Star Dust *WWT Womens Champion Desire Def. Temari By DQ **Temari DQ'ed After She Hit Desire With Chair *'Kankuro' Def. Norbert Beaver **Kankuro Pinned Norbert After Puppet Master *'Invader Zim & Snap' Def. Jimmy Neutron And Danny Phantom And Defended The [[WWT Tag Team Championship |'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Zim Pinned Neutron After An Alien Bomb *'Shikamaru' Def. Captain Youngblood And Defended the WWT World Title **Shikamaru Pinned Youngblood After Mr TV Disracted Youngblood,And Shikamaru Hit the S Factor 'Spring Brawl 2010' *'Squidward' def. Timmy Turner and Truman X and defended the [[WWT X Division Championship |'WWT X division championship']] **Squidward pinned Truman after he gave Timmy Frog Splash and a Clarinet to Truman. *'Chouji and Mr. Krabs' def. Shikamaru and Kankuro and defended the [[WWT Tag Team Championship |'WWT Tag Team Championship']] **Chouji pinned Shikamaru after Muscle Buster *'Danny Phantom' def. Kappa Mikey **Danny pinned Mikey after Ghost Slam *'Invader Zim' def. Norbert Beaver and defended the [[WWT National Championship |'WWT Rules Championship']] **Zim made Norbert tap out to the Alien Lock *'a barbed wire stairway to hell:Dagget Beaver' def. Captain Youngblood and Snap and retain the [[WWT Hardcore Championship|'WWT Hardcore Title']] **Dagget climbed the ladder and hit Youngblood with the barbed wire for the win *'Ember McLain' def. Misty and retain the [[WWT Womens Championship|'WWT Womens Title']] **Ember pinned Misty after Rockenroll Cutter *'Patrick' def. Jimmy Neutron and retain the [[WWT Television Championship|'WWT Television Championship']] **Patrick pinned Jimmy after Pat Gore *'Spongebob Squarepants' def. Jake Long and retain the WWT World Title **Spongebob pinned Jake after Spongy Edge 'Spring Brawl 2011' *'Squidward' def. Chouji and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward pinned Chouji after a help from Timmy and a Clarinet *'Shego' def. Misty and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Shego made Misty tap out to the Green Chokehold *'Invader Zim and Jimmy Neutron' def. Jake Long and Dagget Beaver and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Jimmy made Dagget to tap out to the Neutron Lock *'Eric Cartman' def. Truman X **Cartman pinned Truman after a Big Splash *'Battle Royal for the WWT Television Championship: Spongebob Squarepants' def. Patrick Star, Timmy Turner, Kappa Mikey and Sasquatch and retained the title **Spongebob lastly eliminated Timmy for the win. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Kankuro **Shikamaru pinned Kankuro with a Roll Up *'Last Man Standing match, #1 contendership: Gaara' def. Snap **Snap got KO'd after Gaara gave him the Sand Whip of the stage. *'Captain Youngblood' def. Skulker and retained the WWT World Championship **Youngblood pinned Skulker after a Pirate Clothesline 'Spring Brawl 2013' *'Bart Simpson' def. Eric Cartman and retained the WWT National Championship **Bart pinned Cartman after the BartDog. *Gaz vs Misty ended in no contest **The match ended after Gaz hit the Nightmare World on Misty on the outside. *'Chris Griffin' def. Snap **Griffin pinned Snap after the Griffin Wing. *'Invader Zim' def. Sasquatch in a Steel Cage match and retained the WWT Television Championship **Zim won when he escaped the cage. *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Fifi La Fume and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino pinned Fifi after the Brain Crusher. *'The F-B-N' (Timmy Turner, Wolfgang and Jimmy Neutron) def. Patrick Star, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji **Timmy pinned Chouji after a steel chair shot. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Danny Phantom **Naruto pinned Danny after the Cursed Seal. *'The Angry Beavers' def. Skulker and Youngblood and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Dagget pinned Youngblood after a Beaver Splash. *'Jake Long' def. Kankuro in a Last Man Standing match and retained the WWT World Championship **Jake won after Kankuro was knocked out, after a Dragon DDT on the steel steps. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's